sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Secret - YooHoo
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''YooHooright|200px *'Artista:' Secret *'Mini Álbum:' Letter From Secret *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 30-Abril-2013 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment ' 'Romanización' chinguroman boideon niga gwiyeopgeman boideon niga Don't know why I don't know why neoege kkeullyeo gago isseo himdeun nal wirohaejwosseul ttae nae yaegireul deureojwosseul ttae Maybe you I‘m loving you jogeumssik nae maeumi umjigyeo eotteoke eotteoke eotteoke mareul halkka Do you hear me that I'm fallin’ in love meorien ontong neoppuniya jakkuman bogo sipeo neoreul saranghana bwa YOO-HOO neoman boyeo YOO-HOO chinguga anin aeineuro neorang mannago sipeo nareul jom barabwajwo YOO-HOO mot chamgesseo YOO-HOO eojeboda oneulboda naeil deo saranghalge~ OH MY LOVE Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~ Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~ I just wanna be your love neoege nan jal boiryeogo otdo sago daieoteureul hago Yes I do Oh yes I do ireon nae mam arajulkka hoksi neoreul nochyeobeorilkka nareul sirheohajin anheulkka Maybe you I‘m loving you saenggagi manhaseo jam mot ja eotteoke eotteoke eotteoke mareul halkka Do you hear me that I'm fallin’ in love meorien ontong neoppuniya jakkuman bogo sipeo neoreul saranghana bwa YOO-HOO neoman boyeo YOO-HOO chinguga anin aeineuro neorang mannago sipeo nareul jom barabwajwo YOO-HOO mot chamgesseo YOO-HOO eojeboda oneulboda naeil deo saranghalge~ OH MY LOVE ni soneul japgo uu (uu) i gireul neowa hamkke geotgo sipeo neoppuniya jeongmariya ijeneun malhago sipeo jinsimiya jeongmariya nae mameul ara jullae hangsang neoreul jikyeojugo sipeo ni gyeoteseo nan neoreul saranghana bwa YOO-HOO neoman boyeo YOO-HOO chinguga anin aeineuro neorang mannago sipeo nareul jom barabwajwo YOO-HOO mot chamgesseo YOO-HOO eojeboda oneulboda naeil deo saranghalge~ OH MY LOVE Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~ Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~ 'Español' Yo sólo te veía como un amigo Yo sólo pensé que eras lindo No sé por qué, no sé por qué Pero me siento atraída por ti Cuando me consoló cuando luchaba Cuando haya escuchado mis historias Tal vez, voy a amarte Mi corazón se mueve poco a poco ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo debo decírtelo? ¿Has oído que me estoy enamorando? Es sólo en mi cabeza, te echaré de menos Creo que Te amo, Yoo-hoo Sólo yo lo veo, Yoo-hoo Quiero conocerte como un amante, no un amigo Por favor, mírame, Yoo-hoo No puedo soportarlo más, Yoo-hoo Más que ayer, más que hoy, yo te amaré mañana, oh mi amor Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yo sólo quiero ser tu amor Con el fin de lucir bien para ti Compré ropa y hice una dieta Sí, lo creo, oh sí lo hago ¿Conoces a mi corazón? ¿Qué pasa si pierdo? ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto? Tal vez, te estoy amando Tengo tantos pensamientos, no puedo dormir ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo debo decírtelo? ¿Has oído que me estoy enamorando? Es sólo en mi cabeza, te echaré de menos Creo que Te amo, Yoo-hoo Sólo yo lo veo, Yoo-hoo Quiero conocerte como un amante, no un amigo Por favor, mírame, Yoo-hoo No puedo soportarlo más, Yoo-hoo Más que ayer, más que hoy, yo te amaré mañana, oh mi amor Quiero tomar tu mano Y caminar juntos en esta calle contigo Es sólo que, realmente, ahora quiero decirte Quiero decir, realmente, por favor conoce mi corazón Quiero siempre protegerte A tu lado Creo que Te amo, Yoo-hoo Sólo yo lo veo, Yoo-hoo Quiero conocerte como un amante, no un amigo Por favor, mírame, Yoo-hoo No puedo soportarlo más, Yoo-hoo Más que ayer, más que hoy, yo te amaré mañana, oh mi amor Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~ Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~ 'Hangul' 친구로만 보이던 니가 귀엽게만 보이던 니가 Don’t know why, I don’t know why 너에게 끌려 가고 있어 힘든 날 위로해줬을 때 내 얘기를 들어줬을 때 Maybe you, I‘m loving you 조금씩 내 마음이 움직여 어떻게 어떻게 어떻게 말을 할까 Do you hear me that I’m fallin’ in love 머리엔 온통 너뿐이야 자꾸만 보고 싶어 너를 사랑하나 봐 YOO-HOO 너만 보여 YOO-HOO 친구가 아닌 애인으로 너랑 만나고 싶어 나를 좀 바라봐줘 YOO-HOO 못 참겠어 YOO-HOO 어제보다 오늘보다 내일 더 사랑할게~ OH MY LOVE Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~ Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~ I just wanna be your love 너에게 난 잘 보이려고 옷도 사고 다이어트를 하고 Yes I do, Oh yes I do 이런 내 맘 알아줄까 혹시 너를 놓쳐버릴까 나를 싫어하진 않을까 Maybe you, I‘m loving you 생각이 많아서 잠 못 자 어떻게 어떻게 어떻게 말을 할까 Do you hear me that I’m fallin’ in love 머리엔 온통 너뿐이야 자꾸만 보고 싶어 너를 사랑하나 봐 YOO-HOO 너만 보여 YOO-HOO 친구가 아닌 애인으로 너랑 만나고 싶어 나를 좀 바라봐줘 YOO-HOO 못 참겠어 YOO-HOO 어제보다 오늘보다 내일 더 사랑할게~ OH MY LOVE 니 손을 잡고 우~ (우) 이 길을 너와 함께 걷고 싶어 너뿐이야 정말이야 이제는 말하고 싶어 진심이야 정말이야 내 맘을 알아 줄래 항상 너를 지켜주고 싶어 니 곁에서 난 너를 사랑하나 봐 YOO-HOO 너만 보여 YOO-HOO 친구가 아닌 애인으로 너랑 만나고 싶어 나를 좀 바라봐줘 YOO-HOO 못 참겠어 YOO-HOO 어제보다 오늘보다 내일 더 사랑할게~ OH MY LOVE Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~ Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~Yeah~~ 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop